panefandomcom-20200223-history
Nate Guzman
Basic Info Appearance *Height: 5'5 *Weight: 170 lb *Race: White (Hispanic) *Hair Color: Black *Eyes: Brown At 5 feet, 5 inches, Nate is a pretty small guy. He even has a young looking face with little facial hair, causing him to look very much like a 15 or 16 year old. This does not stop him from wearing grown man sized clothing, however. He wears shirts and sweatshirts that are very baggy, though his pants are pretty well fitting. He shaves his head when his hair starts to grow out more than a little, but when you can see it, it's black. He has a high pitched voice and a really sweet smile. Personality Nate is loud. Quite simply, he loves the sound of his own voice and he loves to pick fights. That combination is quite deadly, especially for a guy so tiny. Growing up in the urban areas of Petropolis, he got into a lot of fights and lost a conservative majority of them. Realistically, he didn't win any. Even still, he continues to pick them, and tries to be as intimidating as possible. He's sort of like a blowfish, except instead of physically inflating himself, he does so verbally. Others might call it a Napoleonic Complex, but I'm not sure they know who Napoleon was in Furoh. Talk aside, Nate is actually a really nice guy and even somewhat of a romantic once you get to know him. He doesn't let many people in, however. Biography He grew up in a rather poor part of Petropolis. He went to school sometimes, but the whole experience really was quite miserable and there wasn't enough pressure from his family to keep going. In fact, his father mentioned, half jokingly (but also half seriously) that he should just drop out of high school and get a job to help the family. Nate probably would have if it weren't for his girlfriend at the time, Julia, who really wanted him to stay in school. His senior year, however, he barely passed, while Julia got a full ride to a great university in Kanto. The notion that he could go to college hadn't even crossed his mind until Julia said her goodbyes and went off to work at being successful, while he got a job at the Raging Tauros, a burger place walking distance from his house. It didn't take a week for him to realize the restaurant business was not for him. Well, maybe it could have been, but not working the fries. He wanted to own a business. Restaurant, insurance, it didn't matter. He wanted money and this barely above minimum wage job just was not cutting it. But there was little else to do. His parents were kicking him out now that he was 18, and so he had to find a place to live an work full time, leaving him literally no time to think about continuing school, and really, he didn't consider himself smart enough to go back. And he was pretty much right about that. Petropolis Independent School District clearly failed young Nate. He had always been interested in pokemon. Pokeballs were fairly expensive, though, and so he could never actually catch one. But one of his favorite things to do when he was a kid was to get together with some friends and go to the richer side of town and watch the rich kids pokemon battle. Specifically, there was one time when he, as a 10 year old, stole a kid's empty pokeball, hoping it would have a pokemon inside already. There was not one, however, and so he was determined to use it to catch one of his own. That's when he hiked with a group of friends to the beach and caught himself a krabby, which na named Pinch. He and Pinch spent a lot of time together when Nate was a kid, but they didn't do a lot of battling since his neighbors didn't have pokemon, and he didn't want to risk the dangers of fighting wild pokemon. So for a while, Pinch was more like a pet. Flash forward eight years to when Nate graduated high school and got a job. In most of his down time, he was looking for an apartment, but one weekend, about a month after graduation, he took a weekend and got a ride to Fidona specifically to test Pinch's power and see if he couldn't catch himself a cool new pokemon. It was expensive, but he went out and bought himself a pokeball. This trip resulted in the capture of Numel, which he nicknamed "Da Bomb," perhaps for its fire attributes. At 20 years old, he works 40 hours a week and rarely battles with his two pokemon. He does hang out with them at his apartment (which he lives in alone) but they are more like pets than partners. That was until one day when he took a cigarette break at the Raging Tauros. He didn't have a lighter, though, so he pulled out Da Bomb's ball, summoned him, and got him to to cast a small ember on the cigarette. It was a little too big, but it ended up being alright. This was not out of the ordinary. Having a fire pokemon had those kinds of perks. What made that day different, however, was who oversaw. It looked like a group of men on their lunch break, coming to get a burger before a meeting or something, but they talked to Nate about his pokemon and asked him why someone with such a powerful pokemon was doing something so menial for money. Long conversation short, they convinced him to join the nefarious Team Deception. He was partnered up with another new recruit, Justin Smart. Together, they made up Unit 101. Both were given a shadow pokemon to commemorate their joining. Nate's was a very young teddiursa. Team Deception His first mission with his new partner was to capture a wild seviper (without a pokeball) and bring it to a middle man so one of their bosses could open a zoo. Once they captured it, they enlisted the help of Taggarty Lee and Malcolm Smith, deceiving them into believing that they were trying to bring the seviper to Petropolis to heal it. They encountered rogue members of Team Deception and had to fight them off, and all the while Tag did not seem convinced that Justin and Nate were being truthful. Once they got to Petropolis, the rogue unit released the seviper and Nate was forced to get it back while Justin and Tag fought it out due to Tag's (relatively) accurate suspicions. Malcolm managed to single handedly defeat the entire rogue unit, which greatly impresses Nate. This was the first time when he started to feel bad about deceiving such a nice kid. A few days later, they got their next assignment and needed to head to Arasam. Nate headed over there immediately even though he had the option of waiting a few days. While there, he captured a wild sneasel at Mt. Carello and named her Ninja. Their mission was to sell a package to a group of men privately in Mt. Carello. When Justin arrived, they set out. Da Bomb used Magnitude to find a way into the cave. Once there, they met up with the men, whom tried to cheat them out of the money and the package. They fought, and so Justin and Nate were forced to flee. Because Nate got hit in the head, it took him a while to realize that he left Da Bomb with the bad guys as they fled. Justin's concern was with the fact that the men took the money and package. They ran into Taggarty again, as well as a girl, Raven. After telling them that Da Bomb was taken, Tag and Raven agreed to help get him back. During their treck through the cave, Nate and Tag battled side by side after they were split up from Raven and Justin. Nate was able to help Tag out in a battle, which was nice, and he got a chance to bond with Ninja as she helped him to skate across an icy floor. He mentioned to Tag and Raven that he and Justin were members of Team Deception, though he neglected to expand much further. They caught up with the men and battled, eventually getting Da Bomb back, though Raven was hurt badly and they weren't able to get the money or the package back. They were sent to Lenoilia the next day to protect a VIP. He met Pandora Gibbs and Douken Sota, friends of Justin's. Together, they managed to help overthrow a biker gang and subvert one of their bosses, while somehow maintaining their job. They were immediately called to Gigarte afterwards. At Gigarte, they learned that they were to be guards at a Team Deception run circus - a front company to help them launder their illegal money. While initially unworried, they ran into Tag as well as the very same Seviper from their first mission, when they met Tag. While Nate convinced Tag that they were not there on Team Deception business, their cover was eventually blown when they had to stop a fight. Nate stayed back and let Justin take care of Tag, which he managed to do. Pokemon Team Pinch Pinch was Nate's first pokemon, and even after he collected quite a few, remains his strongest. She looks up to him immensely and has an incredibly strong urge to protect him at all costs. She evolved into a Kingler during a battle with a Mightyena in order to have an Eevee join their team. She showed that she has strong confidence in both Nate's strategic ability as well as their team's strength. Da Bomb Nate's second pokemon. Da Bomb is powerful but does have a somewhat difficult time controlling his own power with Magnitude. Still, he came in handy when tearing a hole through the mountain so Justin and Nate could complete their mission. Da Bomb was captured by the men in Mt. Carello, and Nate showed his protectiveness by risking his life to get him back. Teddiursa Nate's shadow pokemon, Teddiursa, was not given a name. Nate doesn't feel as though Teddiursa is really his, though he has used him on some occasions. Unlike Justin's Pinsir, Teddiursa does follow Nate's commands, though admittedly not with fervent obedience like Pinch or Da Bomb. It is clear he is still his own pokemon. During Nate's trip to the dream world, he summoned Teddiursa in order to fight armed soldiers. It was recommended he use his shadow pokemon due to the malicious nature of killing a human being and the lack of conscious held by shadow pokemon. However, Teddiursa lost its shadow form in the dream world and was actually lucid. Still, at Nate's request, it decided to take out the soldiers. In order to do so, it finally evolved into Ursaring and preceded to maul the living shit out of the dream world people. Ninja The Sneasel, whom Nate caught on Mt. Carello, quickly became one of his favorites. She is fast, powerful and graceful and was quick to prove herself to Nate. They had quite an adorable moment when Nate needed to cross a sheet of ice and Ninja held his hands and skated across with him. Whip Nate's most recent capture, Eevee, was a difficult one. The Eevee had been adopted by a Mightyena and he found them frolicking near a pond outside Lenoilia. Mightyena was protected of the shy little Eevee, and so Nate had to battle the Mightyena in order to capture the Eevee. Whip sees battles as games, which Nate likes. He is somewhat distrusting of his trainer, but he follows orders nonetheless. In Ace's nightmare in the Dream World, the group was attacked by a swarm of Ghost pokemon. Nate decided, after Ninja took enough of a beating, to let Whip have a go, since he had the supereffective Bite attack. However, shortly into the battle, Whip reflected a Screech given by a Banette back at the Ghost pokemon, using the ability Magic Bounce, an ability limited to Espeon and only in the Dream World. The barrier engulfed Whip and evolved him into Espeon. Nate's response was to immediately call him back, as he was now a Psychic type in a swarm of Ghost pokemon. He used Pinch instead. Category:NPCs